Enseñame a besar
by KiMi10
Summary: Ginny está profundamente enamorada de Harry y para impresionarlo, le pide a Draco que dé unas clases de besarMiren todo lo que puede pasar.
1. Capitulo 1

**ENSEÑAME A BESAR**

_Por KiMi10_

Ginny estaba cohibida… retrocedía su cabeza muerta de pena, pero él la seguía con la boca. Le tomó las mejillas levantadole un poco la cabeza. Ella estaba muy nerviosa, incluso se sentía mal al hacerlo. Intentaba corresponderle con la misma pasión que la de él pero se cohibía, se agachaba riendo. Malfoy no parecía detenerse aun, le tomó la cabeza con algo de fuerza y le enterró la lengua con brusquedad.

"¡Oye!" se quejó la muchacha soltándose.

"Lo siento" dijo el rubio riendo. "Me desespera que te agaches."

"Aun pienso que lo que hacemos no esta bien." Dijo acalorada.

"Vas progresando, Weasley" Ignoró el comentario de la pelirroja y le tomó la mano, besándole el dedo índice.

"¿Qué haces?" Dijo riendo y quitando su mano de los labios del Slytherin.

"Te beso" Dijo con naturalidad. "Ahora sí, quiero que me demuestres lo mucho que te 'gusto' ¿de acuerdo?"

Ella empezó a reír nerviosamente. "De acuerdo, pero guíame."

"Lo haré."

Malfoy se le quedó viendo y ella alzo la ceja esperando una explicación del por qué no se acercaba.

"Tú tienes que acercarte si quieres demostrármelo" Dijo impaciente.

"Ah, sí" Dijo nerviosa.

Sin mirarlo a los ojos, se acercó cerrando los ojos. Pero no encontró a Malfoy, al abrir los ojos lo vio de lado.

"¡No debes quitarte!"

"¿Qué te dije¿Cómo quieres llegar a mí con los ojos cerrados?"

La chica rió nerviosa. "Lo haré bien esta vez."

"Eso espero."

Ginny rió y se preparó. Se acercó a él, mirándolo a los ojos y cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable cerró los ojos y suavemente oprimió sus labios con los de él. Empezó un movimiento lento y sintió sus brazos rodearle la cintura, ella, con mucho cuidado, colocó sus manos en los hombros del chico. Se dejó llevar por el beso, perdiéndose por completo en él. Sus bocas se entrelazaban perfectamente, y está vez ella no retrocedió imaginando que Harry era Malfoy. Hundió sus dedos en el fino cabello del rubio imaginando los alborotados de Harry. Tal fue la distracción que pronto ella estaba sentada en el escritorio siendo besada en el cuello.

"Espera, ahí no acordamos nada" Omitió con voz agitada y deteniéndolo.

Malfoy no dijo nada. Ella se empezó a arreglar aun sentada y él la observaba fijamente. Sin previo aviso se acercó de nuevo para besarle los carnosos labios de la pelirroja. Ella respondió con sorpresa pero lo detuvo unos momentos después.

"Ya paso la hora" Dijo sorprendida. "Con suerte, hoy se lo diga a Harry."

Él no dijo nada, de nuevo. Se sentía obsesionado con besarla. Le dolía saber de antemano que imaginaba a Harry en vez de sentirlo a él. Sabía que él no había sido muy obvio en cuanto a sus sentimientos hacia ella. Habían acordado que si Malfoy le enseñaba a besar a Ginny, ella le enseñaría pasadizos muggles y encantamientos del Ejército de Dumbledore. Nadie lo sabía, era cubierto por unas clases obligatorias de "Pociones".

"Me gustan tus labios, Ginny" Dijo tomándole la cintura con aire posesivo.

"Gracias" Dijo nerviosa, fijándose en que la había llamado por su nombre ", a mí cómo besas tú, quisiera hacerlo igual que tú" Dijo con envidia.

"Lo haces muy bien, deliciosamente."

"¿Qué te pasa?" Dijo riendo extrañada." Siempre me regañas por lo torpe que soy."

_"Eras_… "-enfatizó quitándole unos mechones de la cara. "Dame un último beso."

"No, Malfoy, ya me tengo que ir" Dijo algo asustada. "Hoy era nuestra última clase ¿recuerdas? Ya te di el pergamino con los hechizos y secretos."

"No me basta, me gustas mucho… me gusta todo de ti, cómo tocas, cómo besas, todo, me traes muerto."

"Basta, no seas bromista" Rió algo sonrojada.

"No es broma" Dijo con seriedad.

Ginny lo miró riendo, parecía que hablaba en serio pero era imposible. ¿Malfoy enamorado de ella?

"A mí también me gusta cómo besas y tocas, y debo decirte que también me gustas mucho" Omitió sonrojándose. "Pero hasta ahí ¿no?"

Malfoy negó con la cabeza. Se acercó a ella besándole con cariño el cuello, sus manos, aun en su cintura, subieron por su espalda apoderándose de su frágil cuerpo. Ginny se sentía confundida, le gustaba lo que pasaba, no podía negar que le atraía con fuerza Malfoy pero de quién realmente estaba enamorada era de Harry. Y por él había exigido esas clases de "beso", para no quedar al ridículo frente a él.

Malfoy la guió hasta la pared donde la acorraló por completo, besándole con pasión ardiente en el cuello, pasando velozmente a sus labios carnosos; devorándolos con lentitud y pasión. A Ginny se le terminaba el aire y sentía que ardía por dentro, se sentía algo incómoda, así que puso una mano en su pecho y lo separó con mucho trabajo.

Ella era la única que respiraba con la boca abierta muy agitadamente, Malfoy, en cambio, la observaba posesivamente controlando uniformemente su respiración.

"¿Quieres ser mi novia?" Preguntó directamente.

"¡Malfoy!" Chilló sorprendida. Lo observó intimidada por unos segundos. "No me hagas esto" Suplicó nerviosa.

"Entonces dime que sí." Su voz ronca y posesiva lo hacía ver muy atractivo en esos momentos; los labios hinchados y la mirada suplicante y a la vez dominante, le hacían doblegar sus palabras, le hacían caer rendida a sus pies. Pero se abstuvo, sentía que si le decía que sí era por pura atracción física en cambio con Harry no lo era así, era porque realmente lo amaba.

"Lo siento, Malfoy" Dijo tomando su mochila."Esto era sólo una clase… yo no quería que esto pasara… sabes que realmente amo a Harry."

"Potter no te merece" Vaciló sintiendo cómo salía del calor de su pecho.

Ginny no dijo nada, se recogió el cabello y lo colocó en una coleta. Se alisó las ropas y caminó hacia la sala común pensando en lo apenas sucedido. Sentía que había hecho mal pero si veía las cosas desde otra perspectiva todo iba a salir bien… ella y Harry serían felices. Sintiendo el peso de todo lo ocurrido empezó a correr, queriendo no sentir dolor. Recordaba esa mirada suplicante, el gris atractivo que penetró en los ojos. Sus hermosos labios suplicando el deseo, el placer de besarla; todo eso la hacía sentir atractiva y mujer. Rápidamente reprimió esos sentimientos sintiéndose más cohibida. Por fin llegó a la sala común donde se encontraba su hermano, Hermione y Harry. Los dos últimos se notaban muy cariñosos entre sí. Preocupada y a la vez celosa, se acercó a ellos.

"Hola" Saludó sonriente.

"Hola, Ginny" Saludó el trío.

"¿Qué tal tus clases con Malfoy? Hoy fue el último ¿no?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Sí," dijo fingiendo alivio "después de un mes."

"Espero que no te haya tratado mal" dijo Ron enojado.

"Es regañón, pero no hizo comentario alguno" dijo viendo cómo Harry y Hermione se tomaban las manos.

"Nosotros vamos a ir al Gran Comedor" dijo Harry sonriendo.

"Adiós, chicos." Se despidió Hermione con una mano.

"Que les vaya bien" dijo Ron sentándose en la silla.

Ambos se alejaron. Ginny, atónita le preguntó a su hermano lo ocurrido.

"Pensé que estabas enterada, a Harry siempre le ha gustado Hermione y viceversa."

Ginny frunció el cejo algo dolida, ella siempre pensó que Harry quería tener algo con ELLA.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó viendo lo pálida que estaba.

"Sí, me ha tomado por sorpresa, eso es todo."

"Existen más chicos" dijo Ron en susurro, dándole palmaditas en la espalda. "¿Qué tienes en el cuello?"

"¿Eh?" –Se tocó el cuello y no sintió nada, fue a revisarse en el primer espejo que encontró y vio asustada un "moretón" algo grande un poco debajo de su oreja derecha. Recordó a Malfoy algo sonrojada y se lo tapó con rapidez. Se mordió los labios y subió a su habitación.

Ese estúpido le había dejado un chupetón muy marcado, sabiendo que habían acordado nada de eso. Subió a su alcoba encontrándose con que varias chicas estaban ahí. Se sentó en su cama oyendo la conversación.

"Potter y Granger se ven muy lindos juntos."

"¡Sí! Yo vi cuando se le declaró, tenía flores e hizo un encantamiento para hacer que pequeñas luces cayeran."

"�¡Qué romántico!" –gritó una niña sentada en el suelo.

"¡Sí! La verdad, que envidia por ella pero a la vez que miedo. ¡Estará en la mira del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado!"

"Creo que es lo que menos importa, Ruth" opinó su amiga.

"Bueno sí…" admitió Ruth.

Ginny se tapó con la almohada, tenía ganas de llorar pero a la vez no. Por unos quince minutos se sintió totalmente vacía… no sabía realmente lo que sentía ni lo que debía hacer, solo quería dormir y olvidar todo; despertar que todo sea como ayer. Pero extrañamente, quería que todo se quedara así.

No sabía cómo pero Malfoy inundó su mente tan rápido como Harry la dejó. Se oprimió el chupetón intentando recordar sus finos labios sobre su piel, intentando sentir la pasión ardiente que vivió a su lado en ese día. Incluso empezó a respirar agitadamente, gracias a Dios las chicas ya se habían marchado y no veían su extraño comportamiento pero qué le importaba. Se mordió los labios deseando tenerlo con ella. Sintiendo una necesidad intensa de estar a su lado. Recordaba que no todo había sido besarse, habían charlado durante horas y horas sobre temas sin interés. Ginny nunca vio esas clases con morbo, hasta ese momento, sólo recordaba que ella sentía que todo eso era por Harry. Nunca se dio cuenta de las señales que le mandaba Malfoy desde hace ya una semana hasta ese momento. Ansiaba besarlo.

De repente cayó en la cruda realidad de que ya no lo volvería a ver ahí. Esas clases ya habían finalizado e incluso ella les había dado fin. Extrañamente una esperanza le renació iluminándole instantáneamente la cara.

_…Continuará…_

**N/A: DEJEN REVIEWS! **


	2. Capitulo 2

**ENSEÑAME A BESAR**

_Por KiMi10_

¿Qué te pasa?

Nada. –Respondió el rubio.

Mmm… no me gusta verte triste¿es sobre tu padre?

No.

Pansy se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el cejo con fuerza. Malfoy era de las personas que si estaba enojado se hacía notar, y si estaba triste guardaba silencio con una mirada entre rencor y odio. Pero en ese momento, él estaba serio, con una mirada fija y algo perdida. Se mordió los labios y le acarició el brazo derecho con cariño.

¿Es sobre Sophie?

Malfoy la miró con odio puro y corrupto.

¿Tienes que nombrarla todo el tiempo? –preguntó furioso.

Sólo quiero ayudar…

Pues lárgate, así ayudarías mucho.

El tono de voz fue tan severo y cruel que le recordó a Snape. Algo dolida se levantó de la mesa y se alejó de ahí. Malfoy odiaba que le recordaran a su ex-novia, sobretodo porque todo Slytherin se enteró por culpa de Pansy y Zabini. Había sido un secreto bien guardado durante dos meses, dos hermosos meses. El problema era que Sophie era muggle, ella no conocía casi nada de él pero estaba perdidamente enamorada. Tenía tres años menos que él y la extrañaba a diario hasta hace aproximadamente un mes, gracias a Ginny. Su padre, al enterarse, mandó asesinar a esa hermosa chica, lo cual se cumplió, sin que él se diera cuenta.

El rubio se levantó de su asiento y fue con paso lento y pesado a su habitación. Había pasado exactamente una semana desde la última vez que habló con ella. Se había enterado del noviazgo del "cara rajada" y la "rata de biblioteca", y la verdad le animaba mucho. En contraste, le dolía verla llorando muchas veces por el pasillo, y ver que ella lo evitaba en ocasiones. Malfoy prefería no hacer nada. Ya había recibido su respuesta, nada más era necesario.

Aun así, verla en el colegio era parte placentero. Todavía se excitaba al verla morderse los labios, su forma de caminar y su dulce sonrisa. Era algo inconsciente que hacia mientras la observaba en el Gran Comedor.

También había observado que aun se le dificultaba un poco pociones, lo cual le daba risa al pensar lo que hacían en vez de estudiar.

La oscura habitación se iluminó por unos segundos. Se tiró en la cama sin quitarse la ropa. Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando quitársela de la cabeza. Parecía que era al revés; miles de imágenes de ella besándolo le inundaban la cabeza. Fantasías de él haciéndole el amor con pasión. Ginny diciéndole "Te amo" cerca del oído.

PUTA MADRE.

Se sentó en la cama muy irritado. Viendo de repente una lechuza en su ventana tocando con paciencia. Con pesadez se levantó y abrió la ventana. "De seguro es de mi padre" Pensó sin ánimos. Pero oh gran sorpresa cuando vio una caligrafía femenina y fina; de Ginny.

"_Malfoy_

_Las cosas no resultaron como quería… como puedes ver. Te ofrezco una disculpa si te he hecho daño y te cito a La Casa de los Gritos éste sábado a las 4 de la tarde. Sólo amistad._

_Cuídate, Ginny_"

Fue sorprendente el contraste de "desanimado y triste" a "sonriente". Tenía la cara iluminada pero a la vez dudosa.

¿Qué tienes, preciosa?

Colin se dejó caer a su lado. Se veía muy contento.

Nada, sólo pensaba.

¿Piensas?

¡OYE! –dijo Ginny enojada.

Fue broma –rió encantado.- ¡Te tengo una buena!

¿Qué paso? ¬¬u – preguntó algo irritada.

Conseguí boletos para un evento en Hogsmeade –dijo contento.- Son sólo dos… así que… puedes decirme lo bello que soy o quedarte solita todo el día.

¿Me estas invitando a salir? –Preguntó sarcástica.- ¿A mí, Ginny Weasley!

Sí… la única chica que me soporta.

Debería recibir un premio –dijo mirándolo con ojos fijos.

La verdad sí –dijo riendo.- Pero ¿qué dices? Solo tú y yo en un desfile de brujas. Quién sabe lo que pueda pasar.

Muy gracioso –dijo burlona.- ¿A qué hora es?

A las cinco, sólo dura una hora.

Pues… te puedo decir que nada es seguro, pero probablemente sí.

Colin sonrió de oreja a oreja.

¡TENGO UNA CITA CON GINNY WEASLEY! –Grito presumido.

¡CALLATE! –Gritó avergonzada.

¡Oye! Esto es para presumirse. Es la primera vez que aceptas algo mío.

Estoy desesperada –confesó desilusionada.

Bueno, debo irme, gracias, preciosa.

¡Deja de decirme así!

Ok, adiós¡mi amor!

¡COLIN!

¿Vas a salir con Colin, eh? –preguntó Harry contento.

Sólo es de amigos –dijo nerviosa.

Harry rió.- Lo sé; aun así es un buen chico.

Sí… -dijo sonriendo de lado.- Lo es.

Harry la observó por unos momentos. Se veía algo alejada de él e incluso se veía tensa.

¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado.

Sí… bueno, no, sí… mmm… estoy confundida.

¿Por qué?

Ginny suspiró, después de todo, Harry seguía siendo su mejor amigo.

Me enamoré de alguien… -dijo pesadamente y con dificultad- así que le pedí ayuda a un "amigo" para que me enseñara algunas cosas… al final, él se enamoró de mí y la persona de la que estaba enamorada me dejó de gustar, no sin antes dejarle de hablar a ese chico.

¿Eh? –dijo Harry confundido.

Mmm… es complicado… me enamore de alguien, y para impresionar a ese alguien, le pedí ayuda a un amigo, ese amigo se enamoró de mí pero yo, pensando en que ese alguien me querría y al final no, me di cuenta de que también me gustaba ese amigo¿entiendes?

Eso creo –dijo confundido.- ¿Y no puedes decir nombres?

No… lo siento.

Mmm… ya veo. Entonces… porque no solo le dices a "ese amigo" lo que sientes, o tu confusión.

Porque le dejé de hablar después de su declaración.

Ah… ¿por qué le dejaste de hablar?

Porque pensé que si estaba con "ese alguien" él se iba a interponer o algo así… no lo sé bien, supongo que me avergonzaba ser su amiga.

Entonces no eras realmente su amiga.

¿Por qué lo dices?

Por favor, Ginny… si estas diciendo que te avergonzaba que fuese tu amigo no lo era en realidad. Un amigo nunca es una vergüenza.

Mmm… lo sé. En realidad, no era "amigo" era… no sé… alguien que siempre estaba ahí, no sé cómo explicártelo.

Ok… te daré un consejo sabio.

¿Sí? –dijo interesada.

Hazle caso a tu corazón, siempre funciona –dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

Ginny sonrió de lado, como siempre lo hacía. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Realmente había sido drástico el cambio de emociones. Ahora podía ver a Harry con normalidad y sin sonrojarse. Y con Malfoy, evitaba verlo por pena y dolor. Harry le sacudió los cabellos rojizos y le susurró con cálidez.

Yo siempre te apoyaré en todo; pase lo que pase.

Gracias –Dijo contenta.

El viaje por los rocosos caminos hacia Hogsmeade siempre eran divertidos. Ron, Harry, Dean y Thomas siempre se ponían a bromear sobre todo lo que ocurría en el colegio. Sus excelentes parodias y su forma de contar las cosas siempre eran motivo de risa.

Las carcajadas inundaban el carruaje y otro chiste era contado. Ginny, riendo nerviosamente, sentía un ardor y presión terrible en su pecho; la emoción le carcomía el cuerpo. Se sonrojaba con solo pensarle lo cual era notado por muchos de ahí.

¿Sucede algo malo, Ginny? –preguntó Hermione con voz clara y agradable.

N-no… nada –dijo sonriendo falsamente.

¿Entonces por qué tan sonrojada¿Pensando en alguien? –dijo curiosa.

Sí… bueno, no… me da mucha pena –dijo riendo tontamente.

Sé lo que se siente –dijo sonrojándose un poco.- Harry me hace sentir eso mismo.

Me alegra mucho que sean felices –dijo sinceramente.

Gracias ! Espero que tú pronto encuentres a alguien.

Yo también –dijo ilusionada.

Ginny se tranquilizó un poco¿y si él no iba¿Y si él ya la había olvidado? Aunque miles de preguntas se empezaron a disparar en su cabeza, algo muy adentro le decía que nada malo ocurría, que todo saldría bien.

Ya al llegar, Colin la encontró vagando por la calle principal.

¡Hola, preciosa! –Gritó emocionado.- Sé que falta menos de dos horas pero quiero pasar este día contigo ¿qué te parece?

¡Menso, que susto me diste! –Dijo enojada.- Tengo algo que hacer primero, te veo allá a las cinco en punto ¿de acuerdo?

¡Noo! –Dijo triste.- Quiero estar contigo TODO el día –dijo sonriendo tontamente.

¬¬u… primero debo hacer algo.

Voy contigo –dijo contento.

¡NO! Iré sola.

Ginny empezó a caminar rápidamente pero Colin la seguía todavía.

¡Colin, hablo en serio, si sigues así no iré contigo al desfile!

Si irás, me aseguraré de ello.

No estés jugando, por favor, solo serán unos momentos. Nos vemos en la entrada ¿de acuerdo?

Mmm… de acuerdo, pero dame un beso antes ¿si?

¡NO! Ahora largate –dijo enojada golpeándole el brazo.

¡AY! Tienes la mano bien pesada, esta bien u.u, ya entendí. ¡Pero si quieres algo…

Te lo diré, ya largate ¬¬u.

Bueno, bueno… te amo, adiós.

¡COLIN, DEJA DECIRME ESAS COSAS!

Colin se fue corriendo antes de que Ginny lo fuera a alcanzar.

Suspiró.- Ese niño nunca crecerá –se dijo con pesadez.

Caminó algo apurada a la Casa de los Gritos, pasando la madera con mucho esfuerzo (sobretodo porque tenía una falda) y se dirigió hacia la puerta arañada y algo destruida. La abrió y pasó desapercibida por los letreros de "No entrar". Con cuidado se quitó las telarañas de la cabeza y caminó hasta las escaleras, donde había mucho lodo y suciedad.

"¿Por qué elegí este lugar?" Pensó horrorizada por tantos bichos en el suelo.

No sabía dónde esperarlo, si arriba o abajo. Sin dudarlo, al ver miles de cucarachas, se subió a la primera habitación que encontró. Viendo los muebles empolvados y cubiertos por sábanas decidió limpiar la cama que era la menos sucia (a comparación, claro)

Cinco minutos después se oyó la puerta crujir y se levantó de golpe asustada.

¡Mierda! –oyó con sorna, definitivamente la voz de Malfoy.

Emocionada se acercó a las escaleras intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Ahí estaba él, viendo la casa con algo de asco. Con cuidado se alejó y se volvió a sentar en la cama, oyendo cómo él empezaba a subir por las escaleras de madera podrida.

La tensión y la emoción la carcomían, sobretodo porque no sabría que decir al verlo. Y no tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando su presencia (o más bien su perfume) inundó la habitación, paralizándola por completo.

Siento la demora –se disculpó con educación entrando lentamente.

Esta bien, yo también acabo de llegar –dijo tartamudeando.

Malfoy sonrió viendo como ella evitaba su mirada, se sentía totalmente emocionado y feliz. Sin poder contenerse se acercó a ella y besó sus manos, tomándolas con cuidado. El saludo causó en ella una gran explosión de sensaciones, al igual que a él. Ginny lo observó cohibida y por un segundo deseo verse más linda.

¿Para qué me has citado? –preguntó tragando saliva.

Sólo platicar… -dijo nerviosa.- No me gustó cómo terminamos.

A mí menos –admitió intentando controlarse, el deseo de tenerla incrementaba pero se abstenía.

Bueno… ¿sigues enojado?

Yo nunca me enojé –dijo distraído por sus labios y su cabello.- Tú sí.

¿Yo? Bueno pues… sí… no pensé que te gustara tanto…

Me sigues gustando, aunque no creo que sea la palabra correcta.

Ginny se sonrojó con fuerza y a su pierna derecha le dio un tic nervioso.

No creo que sea correcto lo que sientes.

¿Por qué no? –preguntó acercándose a la cama.

Porque eres un Malfoy y yo una Weasley.

Los imposibles no existen para mí –dijo sentándose a su lado y tomando sus manos.

Malfoy, no hagas esto…

¿Qué cosa? –Dijo besándole las manos con deseo.

Ginny se sintió cohibida, sobretodo porque cada vez que besaba sus manos la miraba de forma posesiva.

Hablo en serio –dijo con voz agitada.

Yo también, no sé de qué hablas.

Ginny quitó sus manos y se puso de pie.

Malfoy, quiero que las cosas pasen lento ¿si? Apenas llevamos un mes de conocernos bien y tú…

¿Por qué esperar tanto? Sé que causo el mismo efecto que tú al verme; tiemblas y te pones nerviosa¿por qué no solo admites que te gusto?

¡Porque no sé si es un juego o no!

Claro que no lo es ¿por qué habría de serlo?

Porque eres un Malfoy y… tú… puedes…

Shh… -dijo Malfoy dejándole de acariciar los labios y acercándose a ella lentamente.

**N/A¿Qué tal? Dejen reviews, esto apenas va empezando xD! Dedicado a mis amigas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ENSEÑAME A BESAR**

_Por KiMi10_

Ginny lo vio acercarse pero se abstuvo, se levantó de la cama y camino paso veloz hacia la puerta.

"No podemos hacer esto."

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó incorporándose y siguiéndola hacia la puerta.

"Besarnos… en la cama" Dijo intentando sonar lógica aunque era totalmente lo contrario.

"Si quieres parados" Malfoy rió por lo bajo y se acercó de nuevo a su cara. "¿A qué le temes tanto?"

"No es que le tema, sino que no está bien, t-tú eres un Malfoy y yo una Weasley y… ¡no me mires así!" Ginny se sonrojó notablemente por lo fuerte que habría gritado, se tapó la boca y giró sobre sus tacones para bajar las escaleras, pero una mano le sujetó la muñeca.

"Yo-te-quiero-a-ti" Deletreó tomándole la mano.

"No es verdad" Chilló tímida. "Sólo quieres un acostón ¿no es así? Pues conmigo te equivocaste, Malfoy, estaría loca si…"

Malfoy la silenció repentinamente con un beso, le tomó la cara con ternura y penetró sus dedos entre su fino cabello rojizo. Ginny se sintió cohibida, reaccionó tiempo después cuando el brazo de Malfoy rodeó su cintura, con pesadez (demasiada, diría yo) se separó de él e intentó hacerse la madura y responsable, estaba apunto de hablar y señalarlo con el dedo cuando de nuevo le robó otro beso, uno más salvaje que el primero. Ginny quería pero no debía, no en esas condiciones: solos, nadie sabía donde estaban, y tenían exactamente dos horas para irse…

_¡Colin!_ Pensó repentinamente la Gryffindor. Se separó del rubio y empezó a bajar con rapidez las escaleras.

"¡Weasley! ¿A dónde vas?" Gritó viéndola correr. "Esto es increíble… la tengo unos minutos y después se va…

-Lo siento, debo irme –gritó a lo lejos.

Ginny se sentía algo avergonzada por dejarlo así, aunque honestamente había sido la mejor forma de terminar ese beso (lamentablemente). Algo le decía que no sería la última vez y se escuchaba excitante pensarlo así, pero viéndolo de otra perspectiva: estaba mal.

-¡Ahí estás, mi nariz de payasito! –exclamó Colin abriendo sus brazos.

-¿QUÉ? –Gritó Ginny enojada, dándole un golpe en el brazo.

-¡Oye! Pegas fuerte.

-Única mujer entre hombres, debo aprender algo ¿no? Vamos.

-Te notas muy contenta, ¿a dónde fuiste? –preguntó siguiéndola de cerca.

-Ehm… fui a… Las Tres Escobas, me quedé de ver con… ¡Hagrid! Sí, porque… dice que me esta yendo muy mal en su clase…

-¿A ti? ¿En Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas? Pero si eres...

-¡BOLETOS! Dámelos. Tome, gracias !

Ginny entró apresurada y tomó las primeras bancas que encontró, se sentaron y Colin estaba a punto de preguntarle más cosas pero de pronto se escuchó una fuerte explosión al horizonte de la calle: ¡El Carnaval acababa de empezar! Miles de serpentinas se dispararon al cielo para empezar a volar y formar figuras alegres, los confetis parecían hermosas estrellas que giraban en torno a las bailarinas, la música empezó a sonar y una voz muy varonil presentó el evento. Ginny empezó a aplaudir parándose en las gradas, Colin empezó a reír y la imitó gritando con ella. Los carritos flotaban por el rocoso camino e igual que las brujas saludaban al público. Ginny llegó a dislumbrar a sus hermanos Fred y George en un carrito de Zonko, algo que la sorprendió mucho y les empezó a gritar alegremente, ellos la vislumbraron e igualmente saludaron, le aventaron una caja rosa que Colin logró alcanzar por su altura, al ponerla frente a sus caras salieron disparados varios cordones rosas y azules chillones, enrollandolos con fuerza.

"¡AHH!"

Gritó Ginny apuntó de caerse, Colin la sujetó y el cordón los amarró a ambos quedando abrazados completamente. Ginny estaba que echaba chispas del coraje mientras que Colin reía a carcajadas.

"¡Siempre te quise tener así, Ginny!" Colin la sujetó con fuerza y el cordón se soltó como por arte de magia y desapareció.

Ginny le dio un codazo y empezó a gritarles a sus hermanos quienes ya se habían adelantado mucho y reían a lo bajo.

"Fue broma de ellos, no te enojes" Dijo Colin muy arrepentido después del Carnaval "Vamos, Weasley, te estas comportando como niña chiquita, solo fue un abrazo ¿si?"

"Sí, pero me abrazaste más y… ¡eres un tonto!" Ginny siguió caminando a zancadas.

"Perdón ¿de acuerdo? No lo volveré a hacer pero no te enojes, por favor"

Colin realmente se escuchaba arrepentido, Ginny empezó a doblegar su decisión y dijo con tono normal "No estoy enojada, ¿ok?"

"Dímelo mirándome a los ojos" Murmuró triste.

"Colin…" Gruñó. Su paciencia volvía a escasearse y respiró muy hondo, se giró y vio, sorprendida, que Colin traía un ramo de azucenas dirigidas a ella. "Colin" repitió en un tono totalmente contrario al anterior, un tono sorpresivo "¿Son para mí?"

"No, son para mi mamá ¿crees que le gusten? Ja ja, claro que son para ti, hermosa" Se las entregó y se quedó contemplando su cara.

"¿Sabías que son mis favoritas?"

"Sí, lo nombraste en una de nuestras cortas conversaciones" Sonrió burlón "Pensé que sería un buen momento, además siempre quise ver esa hermosa sonrisa dirigida a mí, no sólo a Harry"

Ginny levantó la vista muy sorprendida, incluso Colin había notado su enamoramiento hacia Harry. Las olió maravillada y las abrazó con mucho cuidado dándole una mirada tierna a Colin "Muchas gracias"

"De nada, naricita de payaso" (xD!) Ginny sonrió con ironía pero no se enojó, empezó a reír junto con él y ambos empezaron a caminar hacia los carruajes de Hogwarts.

En el trayecto a Hogwarts se sentía diferente, muy emocionada por ambas partes… había besado a Draco Malfoy y Colin le había regalado flores… las cuales apretaba con suavidad cada vez más. Las chicas de su salón habían enloquecido a ver las flores. Harry y Hermione estaban muy contentos por ella y por Colin, algo que no le molestó a la pelirroja pero negó rotundamente alguna relación que no fuera de amistad… aun así, flaqueaba mentalmente.

**N/A: T-T años sin escribir… lo siento, de nuevo. Es un capitulo demasiado corto y me arrepiento por ello pero entiendan que es lo mejor que pude hacer xD! Espero que en el siguiente capitulo haga cientos de hojas para recompensar el tiempo xD! Cuídense y ya continuare todos mis fics:D!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ENSEÑAME A BESAR**

_Por KiMi10_

Por todo el colegio se había corrido el rumor de que Ginny y Colin eran novios, algo que el rubio no negaba en absoluto (--u). Ginny negaba todo el tiempo que no era cierto, mas la gente seguía hablando… Ron realmente se ponía celoso cuando lo decían, aunque sabía, de antemano, que no era verdad, pero le irritaba ver cómo Colin le tomaba la mano y afirmaba que tenían una relación. El rubio, incluso, había retado a Ron a un duelo por su hermana, algo que a Ginny le molestó tanto que le dejo de hablar. Aunque en el fondo, Ron aceptó.

"Esto es un error, Harry" comentó Ginny un lunes en la mañana. "Mi hermano ya sabe que él no me gusta pero de menso aceptó"

"Ron sabe lo que hace, solamente quiere darle su merecido al bocón" Harry tomó las pinzas y se sirvió más papás.

"Colin ha de estar orinándose del miedo" Rió Hermione.

"No te creas" suspiró Ginny resignada. "Se pavonea diciendo que me salvara de mi hermano"

"¡¡AMOR!" Gritó Colin repentinamente.

"¡ESTUPIDO, NO ME ASUSTES ASÍ" Ginny lo miró asesinamente y le golpeó el estomago.

"Oh, miladi, he venido a rescataos del temible monstruo rojo que tenéis por hermano" Colin le tomó la mano y se la beso con fervor.

"¡Suéltame! Sé que mi hermano puede ser un monstruo pero no quiero que me salves de él" Ginny frunció el cejo y sonrió "¿por qué hablas así?"

"Oh, miladi, vuestro amor es tan grande como el hambre que tengo ¿me daréis tus labios para cenar?"

Ginny lo miro asesinamente de nuevo y lo empezó a regañar.

"En cierto modo, hacen una linda pareja, ¿no lo crees?" Preguntó Harry mirándolos pelear. (Más bien, cómo Ginny lo golpeaba)

"Pienso que es demasiado romántico para ella" Opinó Hermione.

De repente, llega Ron exhausto y algo molesto, se sienta y toma lo primero comestible que encuentra. Ginny y Colin detienen su pelea sorprendidos de que no los haya regañado o algo. Hermione se burló de sus gestos y preguntó:

"¿Por qué tan serio, Ron?"

"Realmente, Hermione, no querrás saber" el tono de Ron fue tan cortante que Hermione abrió los ojos y borró su sonrisa burlona instantáneamente.

Ginny y Colin se miraron como si los hubieran pillado en una travesura, la pelirroja se sentó calladísima y Colin tosió y se fue casi corriendo.

"¿Qué sucede, hermano?" Preguntó Ginny en un susurro.

"Son los gemelos" Comentó frustrado y en un susurro casi inaudible "están vendiendo basura a la escuela y por culpa de ellos varios alumnos están en la enfermería"

"¿Pero es grave?" Preguntó Ginny asustada.

"Claro que no, ya sabes, niños parecidos al Tío Cosa; peludos hasta las orejas" osciló la cabeza en forma negativa "lenguas largas, ojos saltados, risa incontrolable, lo de siempre, pero ahora no tiene contra-hechizo, apenas que vayamos con él, pero esos niños faltaran a clases por culpa de esos… esos…" Ron apretó e puño.

"Pero a ti no te afecta o…"

"¡¡Claro que sí, Ginny!"

La pelirroja saltó del susto y todos los alumnos se les quedaron viendo.

"Lo que menos necesito ahora es atención, permiso" Ron se levantó y salió del Gran Comedor silenciado por el grito anterior.

Ginny solamente lo miro marcharse y tragó saliva asustada. Harry rápidamente le preguntó lo que había dicho Ron. Ginny solamente repitió lo que dijo su hermano y dejo de comer sintiéndose confundida.

"No te pongas así, Ginny" Hermione le acarició el brazo "como es prefecto debe tener buen expediente, pero ya ves Percy, siempre estuvieron aquí los gemelos y ahora está entre los mejores. Tiene la idea errónea de que por ellos perderá su título"

Ginny asintió y se sintió un poco mejor. Terminó de comer y se dirigió a su siguiente clase. Iba a paso lento entre la multitud quedándose atrás sin percibirlo. De repente, le llegó un olor muy familiar que le inundó los pulmones, se giró y se topó con el rubio que realmente no esperaba ver.

"Malfoy" susurró sorprendida.

"Weasley" Sonrió picadamente y se acercó a ella con toda normalidad dándole un beso, supuestamente en la mejilla, que fue a parar a su boca.

"¡Qué haces! ¡Nos puede ver cualquiera!"

Malfoy miró a los lados y sonrió "No hay nadie, preciosa"

Ginny frunció el cejo "¿Me crees tan fácil, Malfoy? Realmente, por un momento pensé… ¡ay nada! No sirve hablar contigo si lo único que quieres de mí es sexo…" Se dio la vuelta pero Malfoy la sujetó de la muñeca. "Suéltame-ahora-mismo" Deletreó enojada.

"¿Qué es lo que ibas a decir?"

"¡Nada, idiota, suéltame!"

Malfoy la jaló y la tomó de los hombros "Escuchame bien, Weasley, aquí la única que está jugando eres tú, ya vi que encontraste el reemplazo de Potter y vaya que te lo tenías guardadito."

"¡Colin y yo no somos nada, y no tengo porque decirte estás cosas!"

"Cállate" Forcejeo con la muñeca.

"¡Me lastimas, tonto!"

"Si no somos nada oficial, me conformó con que seas mi amante, preciosa" Malfoy la miro a los ojos y por un segundo se sintió indefenso ante esos hermosos ojos azules furiosos. Miró sus labios apretados y sonrió aun más. "Realmente me gustas mucho, Weasley, muchas quisieran tu lugar, además…" El rubio se acercó a su oreja "Se que yo igual te excito"

Ginny enfureció más y lo trató de golpear pero Malfoy le sujetó la muñeca de esa mano.

"¡Tú no sabes nada de mí, tonto! ¡Tú eres el que no puede vivir sin mí, yo no!"

"Entonces dime por qué no haces nada cuando te beso."

Ginny se sonrojó enfurecida "¡Porque soy una tonta, que realmente piensa que puede hacerte sentir algo!"

Draco se calmó y la miró por un momento, Ginny seguía mirándolo con ojos asesinos, pero el rubio sonrió de una manera diferente.

"Entonces sí me crees"

"¡Yo no he dicho eso!" Apuntó con su dedo amenazándolo. "He dicho que soy una tonta por haber **pensado** eso, mas no creo que tus sentimientos por mí sean reales" Ginny se cruzó de brazos.

Draco continuaba sonriendo sin controlarlo, extrañamente se sintió muy nervioso y se sonrojó notablemente, algo que **nunca** le había pasado.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Preguntó Ginny extrañada.

"N-nada" Tartamudeó Malfoy aun sonriendo como idiota. "Weasley, mis sentimientos por ti son reales…"

Ginny se sonrojó aun más cuando vio como Malfoy evitaba sus ojos, algo muy raro ya que Malfoy era de las personas que veían a los ojos cuando hablaban, se notaba muy nervioso y parecía alguien diferente.

"Malfoy, ¿e-estas nervioso?" Preguntó con suma sorna al no poder creer que ella provocara eso en el chico más _frío_ de Hogwarts.

"Claro que no" Negó sonrojado e intentando hacer una mirada desafiante.

Ginny empezó a reír a lo bajo y se sintió un poco mejor a su lado, viendo que ya no eran enemigos… quizá más que amigos.

"No pensé que fueras tan lindo" Comentó sonriendo.

Malfoy volteo a verla sorprendido de su comentario y volvió a su posición controladora.

"Eso me provocas tú"

Extrañamente se sintió una conexión muy fuerte que se combinaba perfectamente entre la amistad y el amor. Ginny no pudo evitar sentir una fuerte presión en su pecho, una presión calida y graciosa. Mientras que Malfoy sentía que su corazón estaba en ese momento en su garganta pero verla sonriéndole de esa forma y con esa dulce mirada, todas sus preocupaciones se fueron y avanzó hacia la pequeña, ofreciendo sus brazos y quizá más que eso…

Ron no podía quitarse de la cabeza las acciones inmaduras de sus hermanos, y tampoco la preocupación de llegar tarde a la clase de Encantamientos 7. Intentó caminar más rápido ya que no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para correr. Avanzaba lo más aprisa posible mientras sujetaba su justificante de la enfermería, razón: "Dolor de cabeza y naúseas" que aunque no tuviera exactamente esos síntomas, las pastillas que le daba Madame Promfrey eran para los nervios, pero eso quedaba secretamente entre ellos.

"No pensé que fueras tan lindo"

Ron se detuvo instantáneamente, como si lo hubieran encantado con un hechizo de detención del tiempo. Ron siguió el camino de la voz familiar, demasiado familiar… Frunció el cejo y se asomó por un pasillo… ¡¡¡SU HERMANA ABRAZADA DE SU ENEMIGO DE TODA LA VIDA! Ron lo admitía, no tenía las fuerzas para correr pero si para golpear a un mediocre.

"¡OYEME, TÚ!" Gritó furioso.

Ginny y Draco se giraron y vieron a la fiera pelirroja que se les acercaba, Draco puso una mano frente a Ginny protegiéndola.

"¿Qué quieres, Weasley?"

"¡Qué diablos le haces a mi hermana, cretino! ¡Ginny vuelve a tu salón, AHORA!" Ron realmente se veía fuera de sus casillas.

"No es lo que crees, hermano, él y yo somos…"

"¡NO SON NADA, ¿ME OYES? AHORA VUELVE-A-TU-AULA!"

"No hace falta que grites, Weasley, que aquí el prefecto también soy yo y puedo castigarte"

Ginny notó una gran diferencia entre el tímido y tierno Draco al sarcástico, lo cual, le dio algo de risa en vez del antiguo enojo que le daba…

"Vamos, hermano, no seas tan duro, mira ya nos vamos" Ginny tomó la mano del rubio lo cual sorprendió mucho a ambos.

"¡GINNY, SUÉLTA A ESE…!"

Ginny lo jaló y ambos empezaron a correr por el pasillo. Pero extrañamente, ambos no se soltaron…

**N/A: Hola, hola! Ya se que me van a decir que qué mala soy y que no sé qué, pero bueno, después de tantas mentadas de madre y demás, he decidido volver a escribir, quizá no tan seguido como en el pasado pero por lo menos tienen la esperanza de que tendrá un final digno ¿no creen? (aunque me gustó que se muriera Dumbledore u.u) Pero bueno, más que nada quiero agradecer a Mary José quién me motivo a seguirle (si no me mataba ¬¬u) jejeje, no te creas ouU! Así que ya pueden empezar a ser pacientes. Espero iniciar a hacer nuevos fanfics y terminar los antiguos así que… ¡ánimo !**


	5. Chapter 5

**ENSEÑAME A BESAR**

_Por KiMi10_

"Draco…"

"Ginny"

La pelirroja abrazo el brazo de Draco el cual estaba abrazado a su pecho. Ginny inclinó la cabeza sintiendo los suaves besos del rubio en su cuero cabelludo…

"Te amo, Ginny"

Ginny sonrió con fuerza se giró aun en sus brazos y buscó sus labios con su nariz, acariciándola con suavidad, sin previo aviso posó sus labios en los de él y los presionó lenta y suavemente. La pelirroja subió sus manos al cuello del rubio y éste posó sus manos en la cintura de la Gryffindor. El beso continúo tan lentamente que Ginny se derretía de la deliciosa sensación que sentía… los labios de Draco eran exquisitamente suaves, carnosos y agridulces, tenían un sabor que la volvían loca. Le tomó la cara con sus manos y empezó a acariciar su cara con lentitud, haciéndolo con las yemas y procurando hacerlo bien para que le gustara. Draco mordió el labio inferior de Ginny con suavidad lo cual la volvió loca al punto de dejar escapar un pequeño gemido. Ginny sintió la reacción de Draco ya que la tomó con más fuerza de la cintura y la pegó más hacia sí.

"Te amo, Draco"

Susurró entre besos.

"Ginny…" Susurró una voz diferente a la de Draco. "Hey, Weasley"

Ginny saltó de la cama asustada, abrió los ojos desorbitándolos y volteó a todos lados.

"¡Calientota! No sabía que tenías sueños eróticos con Draco Malfoy, pillina"

"¡Cállate, Luna!" Ginny bufó enojada y se volvió a tapar con la sabana, intentando recordar ese magnífico sueño… _¡Espera¿Magnífico sueño? _Pensó avergonzada. ¿Por qué había tenido ese sueño…? Fue tan real… y lo disfrutó tanto. Ginny se sonrojó al punto de taparse hasta con la almohada. No lo podría ver a la cara, no ese día… _Dios, lo quiero besar. _Pensó mordiéndose los labios.

"¡Vamos, Ginny¡Cuéntame lo que has soñado!" Comentó Luna subiendo su falda y cerrando el cierre de ésta.

"¡Cállate, Lunática!" Gritó Ginny sonrojada. "No le digas a nadie, por favor, que me muero de la pena"

"No tiene nada de malo. Todos saben que andas saliendo con él." Rió pícaramente. "Después de haber escapado de un prefecto, que por cierto, es **tu hermano**" Luna rió pícaramente de nuevo "tomados de la mano… comprueba que hay algo entre ustedes"

"¡Pero, Luna, si mi mamá se entera como todo Hogwarts ¬¬u, me mataran x.x!" Ginny se veía siendo tratada como a los gnomos de su jardín de parte de toda su familia.

"¿Apoco es algo serio? Vaya, pensé que era una aventurilla cualquiera¿te gusta mucho, Ginny?" Preguntó saltando a la cama de Ginny con la camiseta abierta.

"Ponte bien tu camiseta" Dijo sonrojada "Y no, no es algo serio… o no sé… ¡ay, Luna, nada más me haces imaginar cosas" Dijo negando furtivamente con su cabeza miles de veces.

"Mira que eres afortunada, digo, Malfoy no es un pan de Dios¿verdad? Pero es muy atractivo, además, parece que te trata como princesa, ya que tú no eres para nada masoquista, digo, años viviendo con hombres, has de saber controlarlos" Dijo imaginando su vida con Ron durante años.

"Pues… sé darme a respetar entre los hombres… aunque con Malfoy fue algo distinto" Susurró lo último débilmente.

"Si te respeta y te quiere no veo lo malo del caso, aunque es verdad que Malfoy ha molestado mucho a tu familia durante años, pero eso puede cambiar ¿o no?"

"Sí… puede cambiar…"

* * *

Malfoy se apresuró antes que nadie a ir al Gran Comedor. Al llegar se encontró con una Ravenclaw amiga de la familia, llamada Monic Ledequec. Y aunque no se frecuentaban mucho, ella lo había citado desde hace semanas para ése día.

"Hola, Draco" Sonrió al verle.

"Hola, Ledequec" Dijo con pocos ánimos y se sentó a su lado.

"Ya te dije que me llames Monic" Sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

"Me gusta más decirte Ledequec" Dijo terco y algo fastidiado. "Pero bueno, dime ha qué me has citado"

Monic debilitó su sonrisa y sacó de su maletín unos pergaminos muy viejos. "He estado investigando sobre _eso_ que quieres saber del Señor Tenebroso." Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido mas su cara mostraba la misma mueca seria y desinteresada. "Y no, él es sangre pura…"

"Vaya, pensé que era un impuro…" Susurró inclinándose en la mesa. "De todas formas, no tenías por qué hacerlo, Ledequec, sabes que esto es peligroso… no hace falta que muera alguien más"

Monic se sonrojó, se estaba preocupando por ella, sonrió como siempre lo hacía. "Lo hice porque sé que te preocupaban algunas cosas… además… sé que Sophie hubiera hecho lo mismo"

Draco la miró y agachó la cabeza con una melancólica sonrisa. Puso su mano en el hombro de Monic y se puso en pie. "Pero tú no eres Sophie, Ledequec, ella ya no está con nosotros…"

Monic agachó la cabeza, borrando su característica sonrisa, su cabello negro y lacio se le fue a la cara ocultando su tristeza. "Me gusta recordarla… como la mejor amiga que fue…"

"Créeme, a mí también" Draco sonrió de lado y fue directo a la mesa de Slytherin, las personas ya estaban llegando.

El Gran Comedor se llenó tan rápido como la aparición del rojo carmín en las mejillas de Ginny al ver al rubio Slytherin saludándole desde su mesa con suma discreción. Ginny respondió agachando la cabeza y metiendo la esquina del pan tostado.

"¡MI AMOR!"

"Ahora no…" Susurró Ginny molesta

Colin se sentó a su lado y Ginny dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. Miró a Draco y éste platicaba animado con sus amigos sin haber notado la presencia del odioso niño que tenía a un lado…

"¿Cómo amaneciste hoy, amorcito lindo?" Preguntó tomando un pan tostado y untándole mermelada.

"Colin, **por favor**, no me llames así… te lo ruego".

"Es un cariñito para esta hermosa rosa roja" Sonrió contento.

u.u… Ginny se resignó y continuó tomando su desayuno con normalidad. Se había fastidiado de pelear con él así que se resignaba de vez en cuando a ignorar lo que decía.

La tensión real llegó cuando Ron se sentó en la mesa con unas ojeras del tamaño de la varita mágica de Merlín, se veía muy distraído ya que no se molestó por ver a Colin.

"Buenos díaaaas" Bostezó con mucha flojera. Tomó el primer bollo que encontró y se lo metió a la boca seguido de un sorbo de leche fría recién servida.

Hermione y Harry se sentaron junto a él haciéndole señas a Ginny de que no le hablara, Ginny alzó los hombros preguntando el por qué, pero ellos no respondieron y siguieron negando con la cabeza y poniendo su dedo índice en sus bocas. Ginny asintió y vio a su hermano dormido en el plato frío de la mesa.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Le susurró a Hermione.

"Le escribió una carta a los gemelos toda la noche, como se la paso haciéndola no hizo la tarea… la carta es de veinte pergaminos enteros" Dijo algo espantada.

Ginny frunció el cejo, Ron era muy flojo y seco al escribir una carta y era sorprendente que ahora escribiera hasta veinte pergaminos para regañar a sus hermanos.

"Suena como Percy" Susurró aterrorizada.

"Creo que usan el mismo perfume" Susurró Hermione con la ceja levantada y con una mirada reprobatoria. "Hasta yo que soy estricta no me he enojado con ellos"

Ginny asintió.

* * *

Las clases siguieron su curso y la aburrida rutina envolvió a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts. Por fin llegaban las fechas de pascua y eso emocionaba mucho a los estudiantes que se preparaban para ir a sus casas y compartir lo aprendido. Ginny no se sentía muy animada. Sus padres harían un tour por todo América para celebrar su aniversario número treinta de casados y ninguno de sus hijos iría por obvias razones. Harry pasaría las pascuas con Hermione y aunque ella los había invitado a su hermano y a ella, sólo Ginny no había aceptado ya que había quedado de ir a Hogsmeade a pasar las pascuas con sus hermanos, Fred y George. Y puesto que Ron estaba enfadado con ellos le propuso a Ginny venir con él y los chicos pero Ginny tenía otros planes para esas fechas. Malfoy le había dicho que él se quedaría para las pascuas lo cual era una oportunidad que Ginny no podía dejar pasar… se viera como se viera…

* * *

"Draco… ahí no, por favor… ah… no…" Ginny se giró y quedó boca abajo. Abrió los ojos lentamente y, asustada, saltó para ver quién la había escuchado. Afortunadamente, nadie estaba en la habitación, todas sus compañeras se habían marchado para navidad… Suspiró aliviada y sonrió por el sueño erótico que tuvo esa noche con el rubio que la volvía loca.

Se levantó de la cama y se cambió muy emocionada. Ella y él habían quedado de verse todo Diciembre en las puertas del comedor a la hora de desayunar. Se puso la falda más coqueta que encontró, un abrigo de borrego muy mono que le habían regalado sus tíos de Kansas en Estados Unidos de América. Bajó muy bien arreglada y se encontró con el rubio viendo su reloj algo distraído, también se notaba muy bien arreglado.

"Hola…" Suspiró contenta.

"Buenos días" Sonrió el rubio contento.

Draco Malfoy ofreció su brazo a la dulce damita que tenía por acompañante, ésta acepto muy sonrojada y entraron juntos al Gran Comedor sin temor a ser vistos con ojos raros ya que sólo se habían quedado diez personas, incluyéndolos.

Las tardes juntos eran muy amenas y divertidas, hablaban de todo un poco y cada día se conocían más. Draco no había vuelto a intentar besarla mas el deseo no se le iba de la mente, y Ginny tenía planeado continuar si él se le acercaba con intenciones de besarla… pero ninguno de los dos se animaba completamente, parecía que se avergonzaban más solos y libremente que con la gente encima y la tensión a todo lo que da. Pero las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar…

**N/A¡Jojojo tenía ganas de escribir algo para dejarlos en suspenso¿Lo conseguí? Díganme ustedes ! Sé que a muchos les sorprende mi regreso pero he pensado mejor las cosas y les aseguro no poner tonterías que antes pensaba poner, así que será una mejor historia con un rumbo más planeado y delineado que antes. Y sí, Colin será un obstáculo hasta el último instante para aclararle la duda a Mary Jose ! Agradezco los reviews de las que me escribieron y pronto habrá más!**


	6. Chapter 6

**ENSEÑAME A BESAR**

_Por KiMi10_

Ginny llegó exhausta a la sala común de prefectos donde lo esperaba Draco Malfoy. Después de pasar la tarde del 24 de diciembre con sus hermanos, Fred y George, no era necesaria la explicación de que su cabello fuera de un color rosa chicle y que sus uñas fuera exactamente del mismo color. Draco no pudo evitar burlarse con una mirada y una sonrisa.

"¡Anda, vamos, ríete!" Omitió Ginny dando una vuelta completa ante el rubio Slytherin "Todos lo han hecho…" bufó dejándose caer en el sofá más cómodo.

"Es… original" Dijo con sorna. Se levantó de su silla y se acomodo al revés, con las piernas saliendo del respaldo y su mentón apoyado en él.

"Sí, aja… todo por intentar un cambio de look 'extravagante'" Susurró maliciosamente.

"Nunca he entrado a la tienda de tus hermanos…" Dijo Draco con una cierta mirada de indiferencia "sólo sé que venden porque… digo, artículos de broma"

Ginny se le quedó viendo: "Vaya, vaya… un Malfoy _intentando_ no ofender a un Weasley. Esto es para recordarse" dijo burlona.

"Mmm… ¿quieres que te diga lo que pienso? Además… la que me importa eres tú, no tu familia" Admitió mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

"Pero… mmm… yo respeto a tu familia, esperaba algo similar… pero te propongo algo: no hay que meternos con la familia del otro, sino habrá problemas"

Ginny se quitó los zapatos que la estaban matando y se recostó en el sillón.

"Me parece buena idea. Aunque… te seré sincero, yo aun tengo opiniones acerca de tu familia y realmente no me importa qué pienses de la mía, sólo me importa que pienses de mí… o de nosotros."

Ginny frunció el cejo haciendo un gesto muy sarcástico: "¿Nostros? ¿Pues qué pasa con nostros?" Preguntó burlona.

Draco sonrió, se puso de pie y fue a dar al sillón: "A un ladito" hizo un ademán con sus manos. Ginny se sentó y Draco igualmente lo hizo. Ginny recostó su cabeza en sus piernas y el rubio la empezó a peinar.

"Se ve muy real el tinte ¿eh? ¿Qué hechizo es?" Preguntó pasando sus dedos entre el cabello lacio y rosado de la antigua pelirroja.

"No tengo idea" Admitió cerrando los ojos, sintiendo un gracioso cosquilleo en su cuero cabelludo. "Supongo que el típico hechizo que usan en las peluquerías"

"¿Te gusta?" Preguntó Draco pasando sus dedos por las orejas de la chica.

"No, pero… llama la atención" Sonrió burlona.

"No me refería a eso" Dijo Draco serio.

Ginny abrió los ojos y Draco la observaba de una manera muy posesiva, observó como sus ojos azules pálido se dirigían a sus labios y lentamente volvían a sus ojos. _¿Llegó el momento? _Se preguntó asustada. Draco la continúo acariciando deliciosamente lento por el borde de su cabello, su mano se dirigió a su mejilla y el contacto visual fue interrumpido por el cierre de ojos que Ginny Weasley realizó. Inexplicablemente hizo una mueca de placer al sentir tan suaves manos dibujando su cara. Draco sonrió débilmente y se acercó lentamente, intentando ser sorpresivo. Ginny abrió los ojos levemente y vio la cara del Slytherin tan cerca que se sonrojó y apretó toda su cara, desde sus labios hasta sus ojos. Draco abrió los ojos y notó los nervios de la pequeña niña que tenía en frente, la volvió a acariciar intentando tranquilizarla y funcionó, ya que la pelirosa volvió a soltar sus labios y ojos. Draco aprovechó ésa pequeña fracción de segundos y posó sus labios encima de los de Ginny. Los presionó con cariño y se fijó en la incómoda posición en la que estaban, pero esto ya lo había notado la Gryffindor… ella se levantó un poco y le correspondió presionando sus labios con suavidad, y a la vez con desesperación. Ginny se separó un poco y entreabrió los ojos viendo como el rubio lo hacía igual. Con solo verse, con solo conectar sus miradas supieron que querían más… querían estar así más tiempo… Ginny se sentó a su lado quedando enfrente de él y Draco recargado al sofá. Volvieron a unir sus labios de una forma más pasional, Draco tomó la cara de la pequeña y bajó sus manos lentamente, llegando a sus brazos. Ginny lo anhelaba, quería sentirlo completamente, sentía que lo necesitaba ¡ya! Posó sus manos en su pecho y subió rodeando su cuello. El beso no podía ser más candente que sus bocas, las cuales no se separaban ni un solo segundo, ambas respiraciones (hasta la de Draco) se empezaron a acelerar y un simple contacto ya no era suficiente. Inconscientemente, Draco la tomó de la cintura y con mucha agilidad metió sus manos dentro de su blusa azul y empezó a masajear su cintura una y otra vez, ardiendo por su piel aterciopelada y tierna. Ginny, en cambio, (y recuerden, **inconscientemente**) deslizó una pierna por las de Draco, quedando justamente encima de él, la chica se sentó lentamente, cansada de estar con las piernas extendidas y sosteniéndola.

"Ah…" Gimió levemente al sentir el gran bulto que tenía debajo de ella. Pareció que esto la encendió mucho más en vez de alarmarla. Se apegó más al rubio y lo rodeó ahora con sus brazos, acomodándose en el miembro abultado de Malfoy. Éste, ansioso de sentirla cada vez más, presionó su cintura hacia abajo, creando un vaivén con las caderas de la chica. El calor se fundía en ellos, los besos de ambos parecía que echaban fuego y sus expresiones gritaban todo lo que sus cuerpos expresaban: **_pasión_**.

Pasión realmente incontrolable pero tierna… de cierta forma, Ginny no sentía exactamente el deseo del acto, sino el contacto con él, sentir su calor, sentir su necesidad de amarla, y con Draco, ocurría lo mismo… Esa necesidad tenía muchos límites, los cuales, estaban infringiendo en ése momento.

Draco deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Ginny y volvió a su cintura recorriéndola lentamente, la deseaba, era un deseo tan lujurioso que se sintió malvado a su lado, pero era un deseo tan incontrolable que tomo sus caderas y con fuerza empezó a rozarlas con su miembro apretado bajo el pantalón el cual era un estorbo desde el momento en que empezó a besarla. Ginny soltó un gemido leve y echó su cabeza para atrás disfrutando la sensación, se mordió los labios y volvió hacia los labios de él hambrienta de ellos. Draco no aguantaba más, quería sentirla por dentro. Con una fuerza inexplicable, la tomó de las caderas, de nuevo, y la recostó en el sillón para, inmediatamente, besarla furtivamente. Ginny se sentía adormilada y algo cansada, había sentido tanto placer cuando sus caderas fueron presionadas que incluso se tenía muchas ganas de dormir. Draco bajó hacia su abdomen y abrió lentamente la blusa, empezando velozmente a besarlo. Ginny se sintió muy incómoda, se levantó y de repente, como si la hubieran despertado, se puso de pie, golpeando accidentalmente en la nariz a Draco y lo miró horrizada.

"¿Qué me hacías?" Preguntó asustada.

"¿Cómo que qué te hacía? Te estaba besando" Respondió con la voz ronca y sobándose la nariz.

"¡¡PERO QUIÉN TE DIO PERMISO!" Gritó sonrojada y molesta.

Draco frunció el cejo "Vamos, tú te pusiste encima de mí, yo quería sentir lo mismo…"

Ginny se sonrojó "No… yo no…" Se le quedó viendo por un momento y empezó, vagamente, a recordar todo lo ocurrido. Miró hacia abajo, en la entrepierna de Draco y se dio cuenta de que nada de lo que pensó había sido un sueño "Tú… tú…" Ginny se sonrojó completamente y se fue corriendo de ahí sin decir una sola palabra.

"¡Ginny!" Gritó intentando alcanzarla más con _eso_ levantando no sintió la comodidad de correr por los pasillos, además de que se le dificultaría un poco. Muy confundido se volvió a sentar en el sofá.

---- 

Ginny llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor, donde habían pocos alumnos dentro riendo a carcajadas. La pelirosa voló como un rayo a su alcoba y se encerró completamente, como si alguien la estuviese persiguiendo. Se tiró a la cama y escondió su cabeza en su almohada y comenzó a gritar.

No podía creer en el lío en el que se había metido, había tenido un **fuerte** contacto con él… y no, no había sido un sueño como los que siempre tenía, había sido algo real y… _Muy candente en realidad _Pensó sonrojada. Sobretodo si recordaba el gran bulto que había tenido debajo, era realmente indescriptible la sensación pero el placer había sido espectacular. Ginny cerró los ojos tratando de recordar **todo**: sus manos en su cintura; sus besos, sus riquísimas mordidas, su lengua ardiendo en fuego dentro de su boca; su calor, su cabello, su olor, su respiración… tan vivido fue el recuerdo que sintió agua su entrepierna y el deseo de tenerlo incremento hasta un cien por ciento… lo quería, lo necesitaba… _Pero…_ pensó poniéndose seria de repente: _No somos nada y… mira lo que ocasioné. _Se reprimió seriamente. Mas sin embargo, no podía quitarse la pasión y la sensibilidad que había sentido junto a él, viéndolo de un modo mejor, estaba descubriendo que Malfoy realmente la amaba, ¿cómo lo sabía? Por la forma en la que la besaba, esa forma tan pasional y cuidadosa de besarla, si realmente le hubiera valido hubiera mordido sus labios fuertemente, o hubiera querido placer solamente para él, además, ¿no era él quien se había puesto debajo de su cabeza? Todo concordaba… Suspiró por un momento, estaba en un debate consigo misma pero se sentía bien… de cierto modo, se sentía amada, se sentía mujer. Algo que nunca un chico le hizo sentir antes…

Se quedó en su cama recordando lo ocurrido cuando de repente una lechuza picotea su ventana. Como un resorte, Ginny saltó de la cama al ver listón verde que sostenía el ave y le abrió la ventana rápido. El ave entró con una mirada de repugnancia. Ginny le arrancó la carta, rompió el sobre y empezó a leer:

"_Ginny: _

_Déjame decirte que realmente me molestó tu comportamiento, pero acepto tu disculpa si vienes a pasar nochebuena conmigo. _

_Draco."_

Ginny sonrió burlona, a decir verdad, le fascinaba el humor negro que tenía el rubio. Así que respondió un obvio "Sí" y lo mandó con la lechuza indignada.

**N/A: ¿De nuevo en suspenso? Yo igual TwT con un fic bien weno de Shaman King O! Ya sé que esta muy corto, lo sé u.ú, pero es que me encanta dejar en suspenso, además ¿no estuvo suficientemente bueno? Aunque no se preocupen, será por muy poco tiempo (un mes se les hace poco tiempo?) Jejeje broma! Espero muchos reviews, eh? Sino me tardo más jojojo xDD! Los kero, aios!**


	7. Chapter 7

**ENSEÑAME A BESAR**

_Por KiMi10_

Ginny se había vestido elegante para la ocasión. Una falda rojo oscuro, una sudadera negra con el cuello de peluche negro, al igual que el de las muñecas, unas medias negras y botas rojo vino. Se había recogido el cabello y tenía unos preciosos broches en su cabello que la hacían ver muy juvenil y bella. Se sentía muy contenta de pasar Navidad con tal bombón, pero la pena de verlo después de lo ocurrido le hacía pensar: _¿Por qué demonios acepté?_ Y aunque la respuesta era obvia: _Por Draco Malfoy._ Se resignaba a peinarse y vestirse bien solamente para él… Se dirigió a su baúl y lo abrió encontrando un estuche de piel negro, muy hermoso. Se lo guardó en la pequeña bolsa que llevaba y se dirigió al Gran Comedor.

Era gracioso ver el castillo desierto y que el único sonido fueran sus botas pegar sobre el piso. Nerviosa, se veía varias veces por las ventanas del castillo; allá afuera nevaba terriblemente. La actual pelirrosa bajaba ahora las escaleras para dirigirse al majestuoso Gran Comedor, que ahora estaba siendo enormemente iluminado por el precioso y gigantesco árbol de navidad que el Profesor Flitwick había puesto durante los últimos días. Ginny sonrió. Sin duda el espíritu navideño le inundaba los pulmones y la alegría de estar ahí, junto con Draco Malfoy la hacían sentirse la mujer más dichosa de la Tierra. A paso decidido se dirigió hacia la mesa de los profesores, donde se festejaba la gran celebración. Fue grato saludar a todos los profesores y niños de menores años nerviosos por pasar sus navidades con maestros que los regañaban todo el año. Ginny se fijó en que Draco no estaba, algo que no la sorprendió para nada ya que ya sabía que él no era de ese tipo de festejos. Ginny, más que nada, había ido para comer y pasar un buen rato antes de ver al rubio… lo cual le carcomía de nervios.

Varios vinos se destaparon, exclusivamente para los maestros y uno que otro alumno de años mayores, incluyendo a Ginny, la cual se bebió dos copas de vino. Jamás se había dado cuenta de lo risueño que podía ser el Profesor Dumbledore en esas ocasiones. Empezó a contar graciosas anécdotas de gnomos en su casa acosando a sus mascotas.

La impaciencia cobró vida cuando el reloj indicó las diez de la noche, la mayoría de los alumnos se retiraron, incluyendo a Ginny Weasley que, aunque no estaba cansada, se sentía muy risueña y mareada por tres tragos de vino extra que se bebió con el Profesor Dumbledore. Ginny reía sin saber por qué y balbuceaba cosas sin sentido. Sin darse cuenta, llegó a la sala común de los prefectos donde lo esperaba Draco Malfoy. Él se encontraba escribiendo una carta, se veía muy preocupado e incluso enojado. Ginny sonrió e incluso se rió a carcajadas.

"¡Draco! Jajaja… ¿qué haces?" Preguntó meciéndose de izquierda a derecha mientras caminaba.

Draco se giró y la observó extrañado "Ginny¿estás borracha?"

"Jajaja… ¿qué dices?... Nah… sólo estoy algo mareada"

Draco se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia ella.

"Jajaja¿qué haces? No te me pegues tanto… jajaja"

El rubio la llevó hacia el sofá más cercano y la sentó. Le sonrió por un instante y preguntó:

"¿Dónde anduviste tomando?"

"Sólo fueron… cinco tragos… no es para tanto" Chilló adormilada, aferrándose al pecho de Draco.

Draco la tomó por la cintura, abrazándola comprensivamente. Le miró las mejillas sonrojadas y se dio cuenta de que eran sus primeros tragos, ya que usualmente con cinco tragos nadie se emborracha así.

"Pero en dónde, Ginny" Preguntó acariciándole el cabello.

Ginny cerró los ojos y se acurrucó en el pecho del rubio. Su pecho estaba muy calientito y era cómodo. Ginny balbuceó unas palabras y se quedó dormida.

Draco negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona. Trató de acostarla en el sofá para terminar su carta pero se dio cuenta de que ella lo tenía muy bien sujetado de la chamarra negra que cargaba puesta.

"No me dejes…" Susurró levantando la cabeza débilmente y mostrando una sonrisa ligera. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y su sonrojo permanecía tan rojo como antes.

"No lo haré…" Susurró Draco obsequiándole un dulce beso en la frente.

Ginny sonrió placidamente y volvió a cerrar los ojos para seguir aferrada a su pecho. Deseaba tanto besarlo, de tocarlo, de sentirlo de nuevo, pero le gustaba mucho estar así, a su lado… respirando su esencia y sintiendo su calor. Draco parece que deseaba lo mismo, repentinamente, subió la barbilla de la pequeña con su mano y sin saber cómo, Ginny ya estaba aferrada a los finos labios del rubio. Mas el acto no se consumaba por completo, los labios de ambos solamente se presionaban uno con otro, como comprobando la suavidad de ambos o simplemente para sentirse… Draco fue quién despegó ligeramente los labios y presionó otra parte de los labios de Ginny para comenzar el dulce y suave lento que los empezaba a envolver. Ginny se mostraba tímida y risueña, se hacía para atrás conforme el beso continuaba. Draco, lentamente la fue acorralando en el sofá, pero no le gustó la actitud de incomodidad que se le notaba a la chica.

"¿Qué tienes?" Preguntó deteniéndose ligeramente, saboreando sus propios labios que tenían un toque de licor.

Ginny negó con la cabeza agachando su cabeza. "Solamente… no… me gusta la situación…" Susurró incómoda.

Draco le levantó la barbilla con un dedo y le miró detenidamente. Los ojos de la pequeña flaquearon y pudo notar varias lágrimas contenidas cuando giró los ojos hacia otro lado, evitando su mirada. Draco volvió a utilizar su dedo para girarla pero ella se rebeló y se puso de pie. La siguió con la mirada por la habitación, tratando de descifrar qué le preocupaba.

"¿Qué situación¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó sujetándole la mano cuando se puso de pie.

"Esta… tú y yo no somos más que amigos y… nos besamos… no me gusta eso" Confesó insegura.

Draco por un momento pensó en decir algo que sabía que la heriría, así que calló y se le quedó viendo.

"Tú no quieres tener nada conmigo¿verdad?" Preguntó Draco cruzándose de brazos.

"¡Claro que sí!" Chilló mirándolo a los ojos.

"¿Y por qué me evitas en los pasillos¿Por qué no quieres que nadie lo sepa?"

Ginny no pudo responder rápido. Era verdad, de cierta manera.

"Lo hago por ti y por mí" Respondió de repente, veinte minutos después.

"¿Por mí¿Por qué por mí?"

"Porque… si tus papás se enteran de que tienes una novia… como yo… se avergonzaran…" Confesó con tristeza.

"Lo que digan mis padres me viene valiendo" Contestó aun con los brazos cruzados. "Y además… ¿qué no habíamos quedado en que nos valiera la familia del otro? Lo que mis padres opinen de ti, es muy de ellos. Yo te amo"

Ginny abrió los ojos completamente y se sonrojó demasiado rápido, balbuceo y tartamudeo tratando de responder, mas nada salió de su boca. Ginny calló y agachó la cabeza sin saber qué decir. A ella sí le importaba lo que los padres de Malfoy y los suyos, y no estaba muy segura de realmente _amar_ a Draco… ¿habría usado mal el verbo?

Un débil _noc noc _se escuchó en la puerta, lo que hizo a ambos girarse. Una niña de segundo año, rubia y algo distraída llevaba un paquete rosado en sus manos.

"¿Eres tú…" Leyó en la caja "Ginny Weasley?"

Ginny asintió confundida y se dirigió hacia la pequeña. La pequeña le dio la caja y se le quedó viendo como esperando a qué lo abriera. Draco se acercó a Ginny miró a la niña con cara de indiferencia esperando a que se marchara. La niña lo miró intimidada y salió del cuarto casi corriendo.

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Draco poniéndose a su lado.

Ginny tartameduó "N-no tengo idea…" La Gryffindor no le dio importancia y volvió a sentarse en el sillón.

"¿Qué no dice de quién es?" Preguntó terco quedando frente a ella en el sofá, aun de pie.

"No es nada" Repitió fríamente. "¿En qué estábamos?"

Draco bufó enojado, odiaba que le cambiaran el tema, pero era verdad, era más importante lo suyo que un tonto sobre.

"Que te amo" Repitió con algo de reproche, esperando una respuesta.

Ginny volvió a sentir ese terrible calor en su pecho, cómo si bajara de una montaña rusa en picada y muy rápidamente. Ginny no supo que decir… de nuevo, prefería regresar al tema del paquete, pero tampoco quería hablar de eso… en ese momento solamente quería irse.

"¿No dirás nada?" Preguntó fríamente, con un tono algo decepcionado.

"No sé qué decir" Respondió con demasiada honestidad, mirándole a los ojos queriendo hacerse la valiente.

Los ojos de Draco le intimidaron como nunca, le hicieron sentir miedo y angustia… parecían exigirle una respuesta fuera buena o mala. Ginny siguió mirando hacia el frente, mas no a sus ojos. Observó las paredes, las puertas, todo, minuciosamente preguntándose qué hacer.

"¿No sientes nada por mí¿Ni un poco de cariño?" Preguntó con voz despectiva, cómo si fuese un interrogatorio policiaco.

Ginny lo miró "Es que… me gustas mucho y sí, te tengo mucho cariño, pero aun no como para decirte que te amo" Respondió con voz débil, tratando de que sus ojos no se inundaran de lágrimas.

Draco se acercó violentamente hacia ella, tomándole los hombros repentinamente. "¿No sientes nada cuando te beso?" Preguntó mirándola a los ojos, desgarrando el alma de Ginny con una fría mirada de coraje "¿No sientes nada cuando te toco?" Preguntó apretando sus dientes con fuerza.

"¡SÍ, SÍ, CLARO QUE LO SIENTO!" Gritó agachando la cabeza, no pudiendo evitar el llorar. "¡Basta¿Sí?" Preguntó con tristeza.

"Realmente… realmente pensé…" Continúo pausadamente, queriendo decir todo, pero a la vez nada "Realmente pensé que eras diferente, Ginny. Alguien que no temía decir lo que sentía… si no me amas, está bien, de alguna forma conseguiría que lo hicieras, pero con esa actitud… no me quedan ganas de continuar" Sin más qué decir, Draco Malfoy se dio la vuelta, tomó sus cosas del escritorio y se marchó. Ginny siguió con la cabeza agachada, dándose cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido. ¿Por qué había tenido miedo? Era él… su mejor amigo… su amante… su príncipe… Envuelta en un mar de llanto, Ginny Weasley se deslizó por el sofá lleno de recuerdos y soltó un llanto incontrolable, dejando caer el paquete… enviado por Colin Creevy.

* * *

Ginny había pasado la peor Nochebuena en su vida. Sola, llorando y lamentándose por lo que había pasado esa noche. No se atrevía a verle a la cara, no había salido de su cuarto, mas que para desayunar o enviarle lechuzas a sus padres. Afortunadamente, la ya pelirroja no se había encontrado con el rubio en ninguna de esas ocasiones. Incluso, con sus compañeras de Ravenclaw había escuchado que se había marchado del colegio al día siguiente de Navidad para visitar a sus padres. Ginny se sentía vacía sin él, sin vida completamente. Faltaban dos semanas para que se reanudaran las clases y sentía que no soportaría no verlo durante quince largos días… no podía, no quería.

El paquete de Colin seguía sin abrir. Ginny realmente no tenía ni una pizca de curiosidad en ver lo que contenía el paquete, estaba más ocupada en pensarle y lamentarle que en ver una carta absurda o un regalo inútil. Y no, no despreciaba a Colin, mas no se sentía de humor para leer sus pegajosas cartas.

Los días pasaron, de repente era 30 de diciembre y Ginny seguía pudriéndose de dolor, como si hubiera muerto… Había pensado en irse a casa de Hermione unos días, pero no quería burlas de parte de su hermano o ver la feliz pareja que eran Harry y Hermione, no quería saber nada del amor, por ahora… sólo quería verlo…

* * *

Draco rondaba por su cuarto, una y otra vez. Sí, debería estar planeando el próximo viaje que realizaría, formar planes e ir escribiendo un reporte de Hogwarts, pero nada era más importante que ella… no podía quitársela de la cabeza. De cierta forma, se sentía resentido, enojado y muy decepcionado. Pero a la vez algo culpable. Sí, había sido muy inflexible al exigirle que le dijera que lo amaba. Pero él realmente pensó que la había conquistado, incluso, tenía planeado pedirle ser su novia esa noche del 24 de diciembre, pero las cosas no fueron así… y se sentía culpable por ello. No había mandando cartas hacia ella, a pesar de haber escrito cinco largos pergaminos. Afortunadamente, su padre se encontraba de viaje y su madre se mantenía en las tardes tomando el té con sus amigas. Draco Malfoy había decidido volver después de año nuevo, aunque de cierto modo flaqueaba en su decisión.

"Draco, hijo" Se oyó en la lujosa sala de la mansión Malfoy.

Draco hizo el que no escuchó y continuó encerrado en su cuarto.

"¡Draco, te estoy hablando!" Gritó Narcissa con más fuerza.

Los tacones retumbaron por toda la mansión. Draco bufó resignado a bajar antes de que su madre llegara a su recamara y le fuera peor. Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a las escaleras. Su madre se encontraba a la mitad del camino y sonrió malévolamente. Como queriendo quedar bien con sus amigas pero dándole una buena mirada a su hijo, regañándolo.

"Ven, Draco, quiero presentarte a alguien" Sonrió Narcisa tomándole el brazo para bajar las escaleras.

Draco miró hacia el vestíbulo, donde miles de abrigos se encontraban abarrotados en el perchero. Sabía que serían señoras… señoras molestas que le agarrarían la mejilla y le dijeran lo guapo y alto que estaba.

"Mamá, no quiero" Susurró débilmente.

"¡No me contradigas!" Susurró amenazadoramente la esposa de Lucius Malfoy.

Llegaron a la sala, donde efectivamente se encontraban señoras de edad avanzada y unas cuantas de la edad de su madre. Malfoy inclinaba la cabeza y le besaba las manos a todas, mientras que, como siempre, lo halagaban de lo guapo y alto que era. Draco mantenía una sonrisa tan falsa que todos pensaron que alguien se había echado una flatulencia.

Narcissa Malfoy lo tomó del brazo de nuevo y lo dirigió hacia un rincón donde se encontraba una joven.

"Draco, ella es Dione Wirson¿recuerdas a su padre, Julian Wirson¡Ah, pues ella es su **preciosa** hija!" Sonrió complacida dejándolos solos.

Dione sonrió hacia la madre de Malfoy y la vio alejarse.

"Odio estas reuniones ¿tú no?" Preguntó viendo sobre el hombro de Draco y sacando de su bolsa una cajetilla de cigarrillos. "¿Quieres?" Preguntó sacando uno y metiéndoselo a la boca.

"Uno está bien" Dijo interesado. Dione le obsequió uno, sacó su encendedor y ambos encendieron los bordes de ambos cigarrillos. "Ven, salgamos de aquí"

"¡Por favor!" Imploró la joven siguiéndole el paso.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron hacia el salón de juegos, una hermosa mesa de billar iluminada solamente por una lámpara de luz amarilla convertía el ambiente exclusivo para apostar. Draco se dirigió más al fondo, un cuarto un poco más escondido donde había grandes sofás de piel negra y una deliciosa fogata se encendió en la chimenea, creando un cálido ambiente.

"Por algo los Malfoy, son los Malfoy ¿no?" Preguntó Dione examinando la habitación mientras succionaba el humo del cigarro hacia adentro con mucha clase. Malfoy la observó por unos minutos. Era una dama exquisitamente elegante. Llevaba un vestido negro con un escote en la espalda hasta la cintura y movía las caderas muy sensualmente mientras caminaba. Se fijó principalmente en sus piernas, las cuales eran torneadas y tersas. "Pensé que estabas en Hogwarts" Se volteó rápidamente y lo miró mientras sacaba humo de la boca.

"Estaba…" Puntualizó aburrido. "Me enferma estar ahí dentro" Bufó acomodándose en el sillón, extendiendo los brazos y bruzando su pierna derecha, apoyando su pie en su rodilla.

"Me imagino… yo no puedo estar en colegios… soy demasiado… desastrosa" Confesó caminando hacia él y poniéndosele detrás.

"¿Pues qué cosas haces?" Preguntó sintiendo las manos de la morena masajearle la espalda.

"Me encanta romper las reglas…" Susurró despacio, dándole el cigarro a Malfoy para que lo dejara en el cenicero y continúo con el masaje en la espalda del rubio. "Me encanta… lo prohibido" Comentó deslizando sus manos por el pecho de Malfoy, pegando descaradamente sus grandes pechos a la cabeza de Malfoy.

Malfoy sonrió, estaba acostumbrado a las chicas fáciles y ella no era una excepción.

"Me encanta el dinero" Susurró tomando la cabeza de Malfoy con sus manos e inclinándola hacia ella.

Malfoy solamente cedió, hace mucho que no tenía una aventura. Quería relajarse un poco. La morena le dio un beso, luego otro… Draco los sintió secos y sin vida, como si se besara con el hielo. Un repentino flash le llegó a la cabeza, Ginny tenía unos labios suaves, carnosos y rojizos, en cambio ella los tenía finos, secos y se los tenía que pintar para que lucieran. Se separó sintiéndose nada, defraudado de su fidelidad.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Dione perpleja.

"No tengo ganas" Objetó poniéndose de pie.

"Sólo nos besaremos…" Susurró la dama acercándose a él y tomándole el cuello de la camiseta, jaló de ella y se volvió a acercar. Draco la detuvo, quitando las manos de ella de su cuello y negó con la cabeza.

"Tengo a alguien que me gusta y no la quiero defraudar"

La chica lo miró sorprendido, impresionada de haber sido rechazada¡nunca le había pasado!

"¡Ay vamos! Sólo nos besaremos, no haré nada más, lo prometo" Sonrió levantando su mano izquierda tontamente.

"Mejor platiquemos un poco" Opinó sentándose de nuevo.

Dione no se iba a dar por vencida, **jamás** la habían rechazado y no iba a manchar su expediente de 16 años. Sin que Draco se diera cuenta se sentó en sus piernas y rodeó su cuello empezándole besar el mismo. Draco la empujó tirándola al suelo.

"¿Qué no me entendiste, puta?" Preguntó enojado.

Dione se levantó furiosa, ponzoñosamente tomó su cigarro y se lo echó en la cara junto con un jugoso gargajo en la cara. "Idiota" Susurró saliendo de ahí.

"¡Puta, pendeja!" Gritó limpiándose con asquerosidad.

* * *

Ginny Weasley no podía creer su mala suerte… Justo el día 31 de diciembre tuvo que llegar… sí, nada más y nada menos que Colin Creevy. Se lo había topado esa misma mañana en el Gran Comedor y no pudo pasar desapercibida… no ante él.

"¡GINNY!" Gritó flotando impresionadamente hacia ella, abriendo sus brazos y embistiéndola con fuerza con su pecho.

Ginny sintió cómo sus costillas tronaban y su respiración disminuía.

"Colin… no puedo…"

"¡Ah! Lo siento, me emocioné, mi diablita preciosa" Sonrió alegre.

Ginny estaba apunto de regañarle por lo del apodo cuando un precioso ramo de azucenas enfrente de su cara. La pelirroja se quedó perpleja y se sonrojó de su intención.

"Colin… yo…"

"Espero que te gusten, las compré en el camino a Hogwarts, muy difíciles de encontrar por estos rumbos pero por ti… lo que sea" Sonrió y acercó para darle un dulce y tierno beso en la mejilla.

Ginny lo miró dándose cuenta de que no tenía un regalo así para él, olió las flores y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió alegre. Colin le ofreció su brazo, Ginny lo aceptó apenada y se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor, como si fueran una dulce pareja de enamorados.

* * *

Ginny no tenía con quién más pasar la noche de Año Nuevo, Colin la había invitado, así que aceptó algo inquieta por lo que haría Colin en su mente… tal vez halagarla toda la noche, contarle un cuento mágico donde el príncipe era él y ella la princesa… o quizá… se la pasaría bien.

La noche llegó y Ginny se arregló elegante como siempre en ocasiones especiales. Bajó a la Sala Común donde la esperaba Colin quién charlaba con varios chicos de años menores. La platica se veía muy animada ya que los chicos empezaron a reír a carcajadas. Ginny sonrió contagiada por el ambiente.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Preguntó sentándose junto a Colin.

Colin le tomó la mano mientras reía a carcajadas y tratándose de controlar le contó el chiste, el cuál hizo reír a Ginny también quién le quitó su mano algo nerviosa. Los chicos pequeños se fueron a sus cuartos y ambos se quedaron solos en la sala. Sacaron varias platicas mas ninguna duró tanto… Ginny se sentía muy nerviosa, ya que conocía las intenciones del rubio.

"¿Te puedo acariciar el cabello?" Preguntó de repente Colin con una mirada profunda y seria,

"¿Mi cabello¿Y cómo?" Preguntó insegura.

"Puedes acercarte más a mí o… acostarte en mis piernas… cómo lo desees" Dijo lo último rápidamente para no sonar pervertido.

Ginny se acercó a él y Colin, fascinado, empezó a acariciar su cabello. A Ginny le fascinaba que le tocaran el cabello, Colin lo hacía espléndidamente bien que fue cerrando los ojos poco a poco para disfrutar soñolienta.

"¿Tienes sueño?" Preguntó Colin mordiéndose los labios de las ganas de besarla.

"Algo…" Susurró girándose aun con los ojos cerrados, quedando frente a frente.

Colin tragó saliva. Ginny no sabía cuán enamorado estaba el rubio de ella, sí, era bromista y molesto, eso lo sabía, pero todo era con cariño, jamás con empeño de que lo odiara. Con la yema de sus dedos dibujó el fino rostro de Ginny, hundió sus dedos cerca de sus orejas, sujetándole la cara y la besó suavemente…

**N/A¡Sí, sí, sí! SUSPENSO! XDDD! Ay no me miren feo! Estuvo largo ¿no? Eso querían xP! Ahora las cosas se han puesto más complicadas jejeje… no tengo más qué decir, así que… DEJEN REVIEWS! SI NO, NO HAY CONTINUACIÓN! XDDD! LOS KERO!**


	8. Chapter 8

**ENSEÑAME A BESAR**

_Por KiMi10_

Ginny despertó en el sofá de la sala común, tapada con una cobija muy calientita. No podía creer que se había quedado dormida, la luz de las ventanas le cegaba la vista y como siempre su cabello era un desastre total. Volteó a ver a su lado y en sillón más chico se encontraba Colin hecho bolita y con solamente un abrigo puesto. Alarmada le aventó la cobija encima y lo arropó bien.

"Tonto" Susurró negando con la cabeza.

Observó a la chimenea y vio las cenizas consumidas dentro. Suspiró, miró su reloj: 10:40am, realmente era muy tarde. Dio un largo bostezo mientras estiraba sus brazos, todavía se sentía soñolienta.

Era extraño sentirse muy contenta de un día para otro, Colin, sabía exactamente cómo reanimarla y eso le agradaba mucho. Mantuvo una sonrisa risueña hasta llegar al Gran Comedor donde la esperaba el chico.

"Hola, Diosa de cerezas" Sonrió el rubio feliz.

"¿No te cansas de tantos apodos?" Preguntó fingiendo fastidio. "Es decir, tengo un nombre: Ginny, mucho gusto." Estrechó su mano y se dejó caer a su lado.

"Ah, hola, mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Maximiliano de Habsburgo"

"Un honor" Dijo Ginny dando una reverencia con un tenedor en mano.

Colin se echó a reír, la abrazó y le empezó a dar coscorrones.

"¡Oye, qué te pasa!" Gritó Ginny tratando de empujarlo, pero era inútil, aunque pequeño y algo flacucho, Colin tenía una gran fuerza… además de que Ginny en sí no quería separarse de él. _¡Pero qué estoy pensando!_ "Colin, por favor" Gruñó con voz seria.

"¡No me digas que te enojaste!" Dijo un Colin ceñudo, cruzándose de brazos e inclinándose hacia ella. "Eres más enojona que un dragón en celo… pero así te quiero, colorada"

Ginny sonrió… muy dentro de ella, ya que en la realidad, le encajó el tenedor en la mano. No con mucha fuerza pero sí la suficiente como para hacerlo gritar.

"¡LO SIENTO!" Gritó Ginny ahora masajeándole la herida. "Lo siento, lo siento mucho… ¿te duele?"

"¡SIII! No la toques… auu…auuu… apenas con un besito de vuestra villana podrías salvarme" Huyó cantado mirándola de reojo.

"¡Hijo de mamá¿Estabas fingiendo, verdad?" Preguntó poniéndose de pie con una mano en la cintura.

"Claro que no, dragoncita¡ve mi herida¿No es real¡Si me dolió! Pero ¡bah! Qué te va a importar… soy de Habsburgo después de todo…" Colin se sentó más alejado y empezó a frotar su mano en su mejilla, lamiéndola y abrazándola con mucho amor (ºOº!)

"Perdóname…" Susurró Ginny dándole palmaditas en su hombro.

"¿Entonces me besarás la mano?" Preguntó con un inmenso brillo en sus ojos.

"¬¬u Colin… u.u… sólo en la herida"

"O ¡Sí!"

Ginny se agachó y le besó la mano, cuando de repente…

"Veo que te has rebajado a mierda…"

Ginny levantó la cabeza, impresionada por la voz que le hablaba. Y ahí estaba él, mirándola con ojos asesinos, cruzado de brazos y esbozando una sonrisa demasiado torcida que incluso daba miedo.

"La única mierda que veo aquí, eres tú" Contestó Colin poniéndose de pie.

"¡No!" Susurró Ginny jalando el brazo de Colin, aun mirando a Draco intimidada.

"¿Te crees muy valiente o qué? No me levantes la voz, mocoso" El Slytherin empujó débil pero firmemente a Colin, molestando al segundo rubio.

"¡Draco!" Gruñó Ginny incorporándose y tomando lugar en medio de ellos."

"No te metas, Weasley" Contestó mirando fijamente a Colin, acechándolo con su poderoso pecho. "Y… soy Malfoy para ti"

Ginny se giró hacia él furiosa, **nadie** le habla así a Ginny Weasley.

"A ver¿qué te crees tú? Yo te digo como se me pegue en gana¿sí? Y te pido que dejes de molestar a Colin" La pelirroja colocó su mano en su cintura y se dio lugar enfrente de Colin, protegiéndolo.

"¿Qué¿Ahora si puedes decir lo que sientes?" Preguntó Malfoy bajando la mirada terroríficamente.

Ginny tragó saliva.

"¿A él si se lo dices? Perfecto, así me dejo de estupideces contigo" Draco sentenció, dando vuelta a sus talones y dirigiendose al vestíbulo.

Ginny suspiró cerrando los ojos _es un maldito_ pensó. Un viento ligero pasó a su lado, combinado con un perfume que conocía muy bien…

"**¡COLIN, NO!**"

El puño del Gryffindor fue a dar a la quijada del Slytherin con tanta potencia que cayó en las bancas de la mesa del León.

"Hijo de puta" Gruñó Malfoy tomándo su barbilla.

"¡Colin¿Qué has hecho¡HUYE!" Gritó Ginny tomándolo del brazo y empezándolo a jalar.

"Descuida, no puede hacerme nada, cerecita" Sonrió un Colin risueño.

"¡Déjate de estupideces¡TE VA A MATAR!" Gritaba asustada viendo cómo el Slytherin se incorporaba y se dirigía hacia él.

Colin empujó a Ginny viendo la gran embestida que se avecinaba y así, ambos rubios cayeron al suelo dándose con todo.

Ginny aterrada giró su vista a la mesa de los profesores y el mar que se avecinaba era mucho peor. Los pocos alumnos que estaban vitoreaban a Colin, mientras que la minoría vitoreaba a Draco, entre los _porristas_ igualmente empezaron a golpearse (xDDD!)

"¡DETENGANSE, AHORA!" Gritaba la profesora McGonagall un poco exhausta.

Cuando por fin lograron separarlos, Ginny se quedó atónita por la sangre que corría de las bocas de ambos, los moretones y los ojos morados. Sin querer, pensó que ambos se veían fenomenalmente sexys así, aunque rápidamente negó con fuerza.

"¡AMBOS A MI OFICINA **AHORA**!" Gritó McGonagall con furia.

Draco y Colin compartieron miradas rencorosas y aun furiosas. Los alumnos mayores quienes habían sostenido a ambos rubios se unieron a la marcha. Ginny no sabía qué hacer.

"Profesora… yo…"

"Oh sí, tú también irás, Weasley" Comentó furiosa, la tomó del brazo y se la llevo a rastras.

El trío fue a dar a la cálida oficina de la profesora, la cual en esos momentos no era tan cálida. Mandó a sentar a los tres y se masajeo la sien.

"Quiero que me expliquen qué paso"

Los tres empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, explicando con detalle lo ocurrido.

"¡SILENCIO!" Gritó exasperada. "Usted primero, señorita Weasley"

Ginny miró a ambos, aunque ninguno le devolvió la mirada.

"Lo que pasó fue que Malfoy atacó a Colin Creevey"

Malfoy la volteo a ver con ojos asesinos. Ginny tragó saliva.

"¡Razones!"

"No lo sé, profesora" Ginny miró a Draco intimidada pero esperando respuesta.

"A ver, señor Malfoy, responda"

Malfoy giró su cabeza hacia la profesora y esbozó una sonrisa de ironía.

"Creo que la **señorita** Weasley…" enfatizó "sabe más de lo que habla… La razón es que me puse celoso de éste animal"

"¡SEÑOR MALFOY!" Gritó alarmada Minerva, dando un puñetazo a la mesa "No permitiré tal vocabulario en éste colegio"

"Disculpe, pero no hay otra forma de llamarlo"

"¡Vuelva a decir algo parecido y su padre se enterara de esto!" Amenazó su dedo índice con furia.

Draco se cruzó de brazos y bufó con una sonrisa sarcástica _mi padre me felicitará por golpear a Gryffindor_

"¿Y usted, señor Creevey¿Algo que agregar?" Preguntó algo neurótica.

"No permitiré que el **señor** Malfoy ataque verbalmente a Ginny, profesora, sólo defendía a una dama." Colin sonrió como siempre, con una sonrisa fresca e inocente.

"¿Qué dijo el señor Malfoy?" Preguntó McGonagall irritada.

Malfoy gruñó, se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia la ventana, no podía creer que estuviera ahí por culpa de ella.

"Porque llamé mierda al ése" Gruñó poniéndose de pie.

McGonagall suspiró, era demasiado. Les dio reportes a cada uno para que sus familias firmaran y se enteraran de lo ocurrido. El castigo sería una tarde entera con el encantador conserje. El trío se dirigió a la enfermería, Ginny acompañaría a Colin… e igualmente a Draco. Éste último la jaló en la esquina de la enfermería. Colin se dio cuenta y se giró.

"Sueltala" Murmuró dolido, tomando su costilla derecha.

"Voy a hablar con ella" Lo miró desafiante.

Ambos rubios miraron a Ginny y ella solo asintió, soltándose del Slytherin.

"Hay mejores formas de llamar mi atención" Gruñó dolida.

"¿Qué ahora andas con él?" Preguntó molestó, tomándole la mano con fuerza.

"¡Me lastimas!" Gimió Ginny. "Y no, no ando con él, aunque está muy cerca de, es más caballeroso y amable que tú"

"No me amenaces, Weasley" Forcejeo molesto. "Bien sé que aún me deseas… y si andas con él te juro que te hago el amor enfrente de él"

Ginny se sonrojó con el cejo fruncido.

"¿Apenas así me lo harías?" Preguntó enojada y a la vez sorprendida por su atrevimiento.

"Sabes que no" Sonrió coqueto.

"Además, me debes una disculpa…" Se giró enojada y empezó a caminar hacia la enfermería.

Draco la frenó con su brazo y giró "¿Disculpa¿Por qué¿Por forzarte a decirme lo que sientes?"

"Sí, y por haberte ido sin despedirte" Agachó la mirada sonriendo, no quería que viera que había ganado la batalla.

"Eso puedo arreglarlo…"

Colin escuchaba sumiso y tranquilo… después de todo no podía obligar a Ginny a nada. Llegaron por fin a la enfermería y no podía evitar ver a los dos tortolos _peleando_ por despedidas. Le dolía, sin duda le dolía. Pero procuraba sonreír siempre que ella lo miraba, aun cuando el algodón con alcohol se mojaba sobre sus heridas.

* * *

Después de un mes entero, Ginny Weasley seguía algo confundida. En sí, Draco Malfoy podía considerarse oficialmente su novio, mas no lo era. El Slytherin no se lo había pedido. Colin Creevey había puesto distancia desde ese día en la enfermería. De cierto modo, Ginny se encontraba estable… sabía que tenía a Draco… aunque no oficialmente… pero lo tenía.

**FIN**

**N/A: _Por fin acabe! SIII TOT! Colin… ehm… no se merecia a Ginny, se merecía algo mejor xD! Y ehm… como lo planee, Ginny jamás será novia d Draco por el simple hecho de ser un Malfoy ! Chao!_**


End file.
